


Crush on You

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [37]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 迷恋Pairing: All贝，卡贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 刚被抱过的贝吉塔在短暂昏睡的梦中，悟空忍不住观察着他。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 3





	Crush on You

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z、龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情。

呵出一口长长的热气之后，贝吉塔的眼睛突然紧紧闭住了。  
呼吸还是很均匀，他的心跳很稳定，甚至可以说，比平时更缓慢一些，像是睡着了的样子。  
轻轻推几下，他没有马上睁开眼睛，但有从嘴巴里发出叽叽咕咕的声音。哎呀哎呀，看来就真的只是睡着啦，那些叽叽咕咕的声音恐怕都是梦话。  
我们在海边悬崖上的山洞里，这里离胶囊公司和包子山都很近。在这里我们生起火——是我，我生起火。我刚生好火，贝吉塔就扑上来了。只要我由着他来，他就总是很热情的。  
我们湿漉漉地接吻。贝吉塔不喜欢我在接吻的时候发出声音，说那样很扫兴，他的兴致都没有了。我看看他，明明他已经很兴奋了，乳头是尖尖的，两腿间那个东西也已经硬起来了，隔着紧身衣看，乳头和那个的形状都很分明。  
我说，让我摸一下吧——他没答应，他不会答应的。就像我猜的，他总是这么强硬。把我按在地上，然后他会舔我。  
像野兽一样，什么地方都舔过，即使我跟他说不要了已经很硬了，他也会把我按住、坚持舔完我。  
我常常怀疑贝吉塔是故意的。因为每次等他舔完事了，我都已经忍无可忍……我想他是不是就喜欢我那样子……凶巴巴地拉开他的腿就干进去啊！他一定是故意的，每回都要我硬得发疼、变得凶暴残忍，我知道他喜欢那样子的赛亚人。  
这会让我感到有一点点沮丧……不过，当贝吉塔捧住我的脸，说“进来吧卡卡罗特”——唉，他喜欢我凶一点也就不是什么问题了。他的许可立刻把我变成了野兽。

贝吉塔睡得很沉。  
今天干他的时候我也许是太凶了，因为我听见他一直在我的耳边尖叫着。到后来，声音嘶哑，每一声每一声都拖得很长。  
其实我们刚刚经历过非常辛苦的修炼。通常在修炼中贝吉塔一定会偷摸比我花上更多的力气，当他在这些努力中得益，就会洋洋自得地向落后的我高叫着“怎么了，卡卡罗特！这样就不行了吗！”  
……这样想来，他本来就很疲劳。  
所以搞完就直接睡过去了也很正常吧……他是真的很累了。像这样，手脚摊开这样躺着，睡着了的贝吉塔并不知道没睡着的我看到的他是什么样子的。  
我拉了一下他的手，他总是戴着手套的手现在完全裸露着……指腹和掌心还是柔软的，没有生过一块茧。我把贝吉塔的手握在手里，往手心里吹着气。他在睡着的情况下，没有说出很讨厌之类的话，只是轻轻把手从我这里抽走了，随便盖在脸上。  
半遮住的嘴唇和眼角都湿漉漉的，额头与胸前覆盖着汗水，闪闪发亮。我伸手去摸贝吉塔的脸，他很乖地把脸侧过来放在我的手心里。  
“唔……卡卡罗特……”  
这样的贝吉塔真是太煽情了。我很清楚他如果醒着的话不会这样做的。醒着的贝吉塔会恶声恶气地让我把手拿开……可这也没有关系吧，即使睡着了，他也能认出这是我的手。  
或者说，他在梦中，也正在看着我？  
我把手放在贝吉塔的腿上，把两边的大腿推开了一些。他的大腿很强壮，在窄小的髋骨下面是圆圆的小巧的屁股，再下面是肌肉强健的腿。  
被这腿踢一下可真的不得了，我就挨过很多下。我趴低身体，亲吻这双无数次把我踢飞的腿。我舔它们，像贝吉塔经常对我做的。也是贝吉塔从不让我对他做的。  
很意外，贝吉塔的东西微微硬起来了。如果不是做了什么好梦的话，也许就是很喜欢被我舔着吧。  
我跪在贝吉塔的腿间，然后，抱起他的双腿。湿哒哒的屁股贴在我的小肚子上，弄得我也一样湿哒哒的。  
我叫了他：“贝吉塔，贝吉塔。”  
他叽叽咕咕地回答了两声，我不知道是在说什么，只是听见他回答了，就忍不住偷笑起来。

插进去很容易，因为我的贝吉塔已经湿哒哒的了。因为之前做过了，他还保持着我的东西的形状，没有箍得发疼的感觉。  
他很温暖，肠子柔顺地接纳了我，戳刺到深处时，撞在他的软肉上，我有要杀死他的恐惧和错觉。  
我注意到贝吉塔的身体慢慢收紧了，嘴巴里发出“嗯嗯”的声音，放在我腰际的腿也开始用力夹得更紧，松开的手指一根根屈起来，像是要抓住什么。  
要醒来了吧……我看着他的脸，盯着看他的双眼。眼下湿润的水痕凝结成了细小的水珠，挂在颤动的睫毛上，尖削的下巴轻轻晃动着。  
贝吉塔要醒来的时候是这样的，有些时候我不碰他，他一个人也会突然醒过来。  
到底是做了什么样的梦呢？这个梦里到底有没有我呢？……我真的是有点介意噢。  
为了让贝吉塔快点醒来，我更加卖力地挺动腰肢，摇晃屁股。我的东西在他狭窄收缩的通道里搅动着，因为他实在很湿，很快就发出会教人脸红的那种湿呼呼的声音了。  
贝吉塔的身体抖动着，乳头更硬了，腿间那个硬梆梆地也站起来了，形状很有精神呢！  
他在教人脸红的水声中哼唧着，在我的注目下掀动眼皮，完全是糊里糊涂地，眨了眨双眼。凝结成小水珠的泪液沿着两侧滚烫的脸颊滑了下来，我看着它们一直滑到脖子下。  
迷迷糊糊的眼睛半睁半闭地看着我了。他认出我了吗？如果没有认出来的话，为什么不介意被他人抱着呢？  
我需要确认这个。  
“贝吉塔……贝吉塔。”我停下来，尽量小声叫他。想叫醒他，又不会让他困扰。  
听见我这样呼唤的贝吉塔抬起双手，绕过我的脖颈，手腕在脖子后面的一点交叉，然后就松松地挂在那里了。  
同时他把眼睛瞪开，态度不容置疑地瞪着我，像他清醒时就会做的那样，严厉地说了一句话。  
“为什么停了，卡卡罗特！你是累了吗？”  
他这样说。

Fin.


End file.
